La Princesa de Mirkwood
by Ambar Nimgloss
Summary: El rey se encuentra preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo y familia pues ya deberian haber llegado; sale en su busqueda y por el camino se encuentra con algo que no esperaba; o mejor dicho a alguien...


**Disclamer: yo con esto no gano ni medio centavo(ilwë: aunque quisieras ¬¬ -Ambar: ya callate y no seas cruel que tengo bastante castigo contigo ToT ) así que por favor no quiero demandas de ningún tipo pues todo esto pertenece al maestro J.R.R. Tolkien (ecepto la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan).**

_Hola!, gracias al que se tome el tiempo de leerme, pues me hace muy feliz :D, plis (ambar pone sus manitas juntas) sean condescendientes conmigo pues es el primer fic que subo y quisiera pasar un buen rato sabiendo que alguien disfruta de las cosas que surgen de mi cabecita ^-^!, sin mas preámbulo les dejo mi historia y dejen sus opiniones(ya sean buenas y cortas como: me gusta, continua :D, o criticas constructivas)._

Era invierno, la nieve caía y con su manto de pureza todo lo cubría, ecepto las preocupaciones del rey thranduil, él aun seguía pensando en su amigo y leal consejero Erian, un elfo de cabellos de miel y ojos marrón escuro como la madera. Dos semanas antes de que empezara la nevada él había salido a buscar a su esposa pues recibió una carta diciéndole que dentro de una semana o menos nacería su hijo, pues su amada era una joven humana llamada merilan, a la cual cariñosamente le decía meri , tenia bellas curvas deseadas por muchos, cabellera castaña y ojos color de tormenta que según su el parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de ithil; cuando se entero de su estado le a su esposo que deseaba pasar su embarazo bajo el cuidado de su madre, y así fue como estuvo en su aldea natal hace poco pues según tenia entendido el soberano Erian la buscaría para traerla de regreso a Mirkwood para que creciera el fruto de su amor.

Su preocupación yacía en que no tomaba tanto tiempo el recorrido desde la aldea al reino, a su mente asomo el hecho de que algo malo les hubiera pasado pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas.

Para quitarse ese peso de sus hombros mañana a las primeras luces de anor partiría rumbo al poblado para comprobar el bienestar de su amigo y familia, dejaría a legolas y lolindir con la niñera hasta su regreso.

Con esto en mente se recostó la cama para dejarse llevar por Irmo hasta un nuevo día...

Anor despuntaba el cielo con hermosos colores claros entre las espesas nubes, mientras un ajetreado rey se alejaba de su reino para buscar a su amigo por el camino, llevaba consigo un pequeño escuadrón de soldados para prever cualquier riesgo o situación.

Salieron a la toda marcha pues él deseaba llegar poco mas alla de los limites del reino antes del mediodía, pues así cuando ithil ascendiera completamente sobre el firmamento estaría de vuelta.

Al ir poco mas alla de la frontera del bosque uno de sus soldados le advirtieron de que a lo lejos se veía una carroza balanceada entre el césped y algunos indicios de batalla, una alarma sigilosa se encendió en su interior pues no le gusto el informe del chico, se acercaron lo mas rápido posible; al llegar él no pudo mas que ahogar un sollozo pues descubrió el cuerpo de erian apuñalado en un pulmón por lo que dedujo que agonizo al morir, a unos poco metros encontró también el de merilan quien estaba degollada, no pudo mas que preocuparse de que habría sufrido la hija de su amigo, un ser inocente que aun no había visto su primer primavera, lo saco de sus pensamientos uno de los soldados que le informo que la carroza aunque ladeada no estaba en su totalidad destrozada, él salio rápidamente al lugar para comprobar sus sospechas de que el motivo del ataque fue un simple robo y eso logro hacer que le hirviera la sangre pues se preguntaba como por eso tuvieron que acabar con la vida de su amigo , siguió revisando hasta que llego a debajo de los asientos y muy al fondo se encontraba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que dormía con una tranquilidad inmutable, como si el viento la arrullara, la tomo en brazos cuando noto el cabello miel de su amigo pero un poco mas ondulado y pensó que la primera reacción de la bebe seria llorar pero no paso, en cambio simplemente abrió sus ojos para terminar de enternecer al soberano pues se parecían al cielo en un dia de lluvia; ella solo veía todo con esa curiosidad insaciable junto al destello de picardía que se encuentra en el mirar de un niño.

-Mi lord tenemos que partir ya...- le informo el capitán del pequeño escuadrón.

-Reunelos todos.

Mientras solo sonaba el galope de los caballos él seguía pensando en que nombre ponerle a la bebe pues desconocía el que sus padres le colocaron, no se atrevió a pensar en el solo hecho de dejarla criar por alguien ajeno , pues quería en demasía a su amigo como para fallarle a su memoria de ese modo.

-Annadhrel ...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, después dirigió su mirar a la bebe que aun seguía despierta- ¿te gusta Annadhrel?...

A lo que la pequeña solo respondió con una sonrisa sincera y un ruidito como afirmación.

Al llegar a palacio bajo delicadamente del corcel pues aun no se había encargado de que un sanador viera la niña pues aunque parecía no tener heridas superficiales, no que quería arriesgar su bienestar por ningún motivo; iba camino a la alcoba cuando de repente le interceptaron los dos rayos de sol que alegraban sus días desde la perdida de su esposa, de solo recordarlo su mirar se ensombresia y sus facciones se tornaban frías e inflexibles.

-aiya adar- le saludo alegremente el mayor de sus hijos, Lolindir de 6 años; sus cabellos recordaban las costas pues del color de la arena con el suave movimiento del mar, de la mano iban unos ojos brillantes como las finas esmeraldas a las cuales les había robado el tono verde resplandeciente.(n/a: toda una lindura el príncipe mayor :D!)

-Ada ¿Qué es eso que traes entre los brazos?- le pregunto el pequeño Legolas, su cabello al igual que el de su hermano estaba en tonos claros solo que totalmente liso como una cascada de oro que caía por sus pequeños hombros pues solo tenia 4 años, a la par estaban esos ojos que con solo mirarlos te perdías en ellos pues de un azul puro y claro como el cielo en primavera.

-Es una bebe legolas, hija de un viejo amigo, y se llama Annadhrel- le dijo cariñosamente mientras mecía suavemente a la niña.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- insistió dir (n/a: así llamare a lolindir de cariño; a legolas sera leg... sin nada mas que decir de momento me retiro con mi musa).

- bueno, pero ten mucho cuidado pues aun es pequeña; de cualquier modo estaré cerca de ustedes- le coloco a la pequeña Anna (n/a: no hace falta decir quien es XD) en brazos del que seria su hermano mayor

- Es muy hermosa- en ese instante miro directamente a los ojos de la niña- ¡Y tiene unos bellos ojos!.

- ¿Puede domir conmigo ada?- pregunto leg.

- NO- le dijo tajantemente su hermano- ella dormirá conmigo

El rey miraba la escena divertido pues se peleaban por Anna como si fuera un juguete mientras ella solo les miraba entretenida sin entender ni una palabra; pero decidió que era mejor interferir en su "pequeña" disputa antes de que pasara a mayores.

- Niños... - ambos lo voltearon a mirar, mientras el trataba de colocar cara una de seriedad que nadie le creía - ella dormirá en mis habitaciones, y no quiero repetirlo- dicho esto tomo de nuevo a Anna en brazos y salio del pasillo hacia su habitación y de camino le pidió a una sirvienta que le llamara a un sanador y le enviara a la recamara.

-No es justo!- gritoneo legolas- él la puede tener mas tiempo por que es gande!- termino con un mohín

-No te coloques así leg, recuerda que cuando el trabaje en los asuntos del reino se quedara con nosotros- le respondió rápidamente dir

-Tienes razón hermano, tienes razón...- termino el mientras una picara sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del menor.

Cuando arribo en sus aposentos deposito a Anna en su cama mientras traían una cuna pues ella dormiría en su habitación; a los tres minutos de entrar llego por fin la chica junto al sanador, hizo un ademan con la mano que se retirara y poder hablar a solas con el sanador.

-Buenas tardes su alteza- le dirigió cordialmente.

-La verdad es que son buenas a pesar de todo- le contesto con una sonrisa melancólica posándose en el rostro.

-¿Qué tiene la pequeña?.

-No lo se, ese es el motivo de que tu estés aquí Faelivir

-en pocas palabras, desea que le haga un chequeo

- Si, así es.

Mientras el sanador realizaba la revisión le pregunto de donde venia la niña; él le contó la verdad.

- Oh... de verdad lo lamento – le dijo mientras colocaba la mano el hombro para darle un poco de apoyo

- Gracias- le contesto gentilmente tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que solo se vio como un mueca; después de esto le informo que la niña milagrosamente estaba sin heridas internas de ningún tipo y se retiro del cuarto dejando solos al soberano y la bebe, pero sin siquiera haber pasado un minuto llego una ajetreada sirvienta a la puerta.

- Mi señor vengo a llevarme a la niña a sus habitaciones para cambiarle y acostarle a dormir.

- Muchas gracias- dijo amablemente- pero ella dormirá en mi habitación; avísales a los demás que pasen la cuna desde el otro cuarto y la dejen a un lado de mi cama. Oh si... y tráeme un biberón para poder darle de comer a la bebé( n/a: desconfió mucho de que existieran en ese tiempo, perdónenme ese error pues no encontré que mas darle una bebita tan peque pues según mis notas debe tener en unas 3 semanitas de nacida; es bella verdad?)

- Como ordene mi señor, aunque le recomendaría mas dejarle la bebe a una niñera para que así usted pueda descansar su alteza.

- He dicho que no, cuando yo termine de darle comer ven de nuevo para que por favor la bañen y vistan

Después la muchacha simplemente se retiro dejándolos otra vez solos.

_Buueno hasta aqui por hoy :D!, perdonenme los errores que haya, como se daran cuenta esto sucede muuuuuucho antes de la guerra del anillo así que nuestra princesita esta presente en ese entonces._

_Sin mas que agregar me despido y saludos a todos en especial de parte de mi musa ;D._

_En la proxima: La primera noche de baby Anna junto a thranduil en el palacio *o*_


End file.
